The Devil Wears Prada
by Fuckin'Fangirl
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada. Emily discovers that she has a crush on her boss. Does Miranda feel the same way? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily!" Miranda's soft voice carried from the office and Emily flinched. What did she want now? She probably had an endless list of demands for her to get done. She sighed. She loved Miranda and looked up to her, but she was far too demanding a boss. "Emily!" Emily got up and hurried to her boss's office. "Yes, Miranda?" "I needed to remind you that Steven and the twins are in Spain, and that I am joining them next week. I also need you to call Andrea and tell her to get me more white Hermes scarves before she gets my Starbucks and that she also needs to go to Calvin Klein and get skirts for the shoot today. Get Lagerfeld on the line, too. That's all." Emily set about it and as she put Miranda through to Lagerfeld, a weird thought entered her mind; Miranda looked gorgeous today. Of course she always did, but Emily couldn't help but envisage Miranda in her form fitting dress, couldn't help looking at her cleavage as she spoke to her and it took everything in her not to start gazing into her eyes. Emily had never thought about it, but now that she did she found that she might just have a bit of a crush on her boss. "Emily, take the book to the art department." Em made sure to get into the office quickly, as to not irritate Miranda. Miranda had not put her notes of what needed changed as she had a dinner the previous night, so Emily had to write what Miranda told her to. She sat down and took notes of what Miranda wanted changed from the book and glanced up every now and then, loving the look of concentration she had when scrutinising the book. Her eyes travelled down and she found herself staring at Miranda's cleavage. She was perfect, and this dress seemed to show the right amount of cleavage while still making her look classy and beautiful. "Emily?" She was immediately mortified. Miranda had seen her looking at her breasts. Shit. She looked up slowly and was shocked to see that Miranda was smiling very slightly and that she was blushing. "Is something hindering you from writing down what I am telling you?" She sounded cold, but her eyes were sparkling mischievously. "No Miranda. Sorry" They looked at eachother for a few seconds longer before Andrea burst into the office with the scarves Miranda had asked for, the skirts and the Starbucks balanced on her forearm, leaning against her chest. "We're done, Emily. Get back to work" Annoyed at Andrea, Emily stood up and went to her desk, glaring at her as she went. Miranda exited her office too, sending Andrea into her office with the clothing and drinks she had brought and walked round Emily's desk. She leaned over her shoulder and put the book down. "Bring the book to my house yourself tonight Emily. We need to talk." She pressed herself into Emily's back as she said this, and Emily melted under her touch. "Yes, Miranda" Andy exited the office and Miranda quickly detached herself from Emily. "Get back to work. Both of you. No interruptions, tell whoever calls that I'm in a meeting." She seemed flustered as she rushed into her office, and Emily was trying to compose herself while wondering what Miranda wanted to talk to her about. She saw Andy looking at her strangely, so left to give the art department the book back. It was finally time to go to Miranda's and Emily was terrified. What if Miranda was going to fire her? She was notorious for dismissing girls for no reason whatsoever other than that she wanted someone new, or she just didn't like them. She hopped into one of the cars provided by the company and was driven to Miranda's house. As soon as the car pulled up she touched up her make up, tried to calm her nerves and went up to Miranda's door. She opened it quietly and put the book on the table with the flowers, putting Miranda's laundry away at the same time. Shit. She didn't know how to make her presence known. She normally moved around the house like a ghost when Steven and the kids were there, but she didn't know how much noise to make to alert Miranda to her presence, or even where to find her in this massive house. "Emily." She followed the voice and found Miranda in her living area. She was wearing a very sheer black nightdress, and was sat on her large sofa. She patted her hand on the sofa, inviting Emily to sit herself down. She obliged. "Do you know why I asked you to come here tonight?" "No, Miranda." "I saw the way you were looking at me in the office today, and I'm going to be honest, it pleased me. Steven has not looked at me in that way in a long time, and it felt good to have someone look at me like I'm beautiful again." Emily was mortified again. She didn't know how to respond, so she lowered her head, blushing furiously. She tried to avoid looking at Miranda's body, which she could see all of through the nightgown. She couldn't embarrass herself like that again. "Emily" Miranda placed her hand on her leg and began to stroke it. "I want you to kiss me. Please." Emily raised her gaze to meet Miranda's, taking in every inch of her body as she did so. She could see her lacy black thong and matching bra, and supressed a smile at the sight. She began to wonder if Miranda was being serious, but as Miranda began to caress her face she knew it wasn't a joke. She leaned in slowly, slightly scared. Miranda had closed her eyes and was sitting very still. She wrinkled her brow wondering what was taking Emily so long, when she felt her lips touch hers. It was electric and what started as a soft peck turned into passionate kissing with Miranda on top of Emily. She suddenly pulled back and bagan to life her nightgown, smiling. Emily returned her smile and began unbuttoning her shirt. Miranda knelt down and tore open the remaining buttons of the shirt and positioned herself directly in front of Emily's face. She smiled and leaned in again... 


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled and leaned in again...

Emily couldn't believe it. She was making out with her boss. Her MARRIED boss. Holy shit. She wanted to stop doing it but it felt so right that she just kept going, taking off her trousers and thong as she did so.

"Whatever you do, you cannot tell Steven about this, okay Emily? Or anyone for that matter, this can't get out to the press or I'll be finished. Understand?" Miranda looked very serious so Emily nodded as she reached around and removed her bra. Miranda smiled and took her hand, leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room Miranda pushed Emily down and began taking off her own underwear. She laughed slightly as she straddled her and began kissing her again. Her hands travelled downwards and Emily gasped as Miranda touched her. She lay back on the bed as Miranda kept on pleasuring her, moaning as quietly as possible, in case she began to irritate her boss. Her boss. She was currently having sex with her boss, notoriously sadistic Miranda Priestly. And it felt like the most normal thing ever.

She was getting very close to climaxing, so she pushed Miranda to the side and began touching her instead, wanting to prolong her pleasure. She touched herself as she touched Miranda and eventually they changed what they were doing. They made sure to position themselves perfectly and began to grind against one another. They both moaned loudly as their orgasms drew closer and closer and Emily almost screamed as hers hit her. Almost right after her Miranda climaxed too, and was much louder than Emily was. She pulled herself over to Emily and kissed her again. They were both breathing heavily but Miranda was not finished yet. She straddled Emily and began to grind on her leg, moaning loudly as she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Emily was pretty tired so she lay back and let Miranda keep grinding on her. After a while Miranda began to slow down and pulled Emily up into a sitting position. She looked into her eyes and it was positioned herself so that as she began to grind against Emily, her leg was pleasuring Emily at the same time. Their heads were placed together and it was very intense until they both orgasmed again.

Both women were exhausted. They fell asleep almost instantly. Both were awakened the next morning by Miranda's alarm and Emily put her clothes back on as Miranda went to shower. She left the house and made her way to the office on foot. As soon as she got in she took some fresh clothes from the closet and sprayed some dry shampoo into her hair since she hadn't showered that morning. She redid her make up and was in her desk throwing demands at Andrea by the time Miranda entered the office. Emily avoided eye contact as she did not know how to play this out without looking suspicious to anyone.

Miranda exited her office again and ordered Andy to get her a Starbucks. As soon as Andy left she stood in front of Emily at her desk and waited for her to raise her head.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No Miranda. And I won't don't worry. It won't happen again."

Miranda looked confused. "I said I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't say that I wanted it to be a one time thing."

Emily stared. Miranda simply smiled slyly and grinned at her before putting The Book on the table for Emily to put back to the art department. Before she went to her office she unbuttoned her shirt so her cleavage was showing, winked at Emily and strutted back into her office.

Emily grinned to herself and wondered what she was getting into, but found that she didn't care. She actually enjoyed Miranda's company, and miraculously Miranda enjoyed hers. She knew that this was going to be a wild ride, but a fun one too.


End file.
